Lift Love 2
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty get stuck in a lift. Please R&R x


**Sorry. The last one went weird. Here is my new story again. I wrote the info wrong. please enjoy x**

* * *

'Come on, Misty!' grumbled Ash, dragging his best friend towards the lift. 'It says that if we go up this lift, we'll be nearer to the gym!'

The redhead sighed irritably yet fondly at the impatient teen.

Ash ran into the elevator, his hand still clasped around Misty's wrist.

'You guys go ahead!' called Brock. 'Me and Pikachu are gonna go and buy some ketchup as a treat before the gym battle!'

Misty nodded at the breeder and Ash gave him a thumbs up. The water trainer pressed the button for the top floor and the doors began to close. The lift began to rumble and their tummies began to feel weird. It was a long way up to the top floor.

'So Ash.' Began Misty. 'Why what's your strategy for the next gym?'

Ash grinned. He loved talking about his travels.

'Well, Mist…' he began.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. They were stuck!

The best friends both looked at each other anxiously.

'Um… We're stuck.' Stated Ash dumbly.

Misty snorted.

'Well Done, braniac. Now get us out of here!' she demanded.

Ash took a step back nervously before walking to the door.

'HELP!' he yelled. 'GET US OUT! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!'

There was no reply.

Ash pressed his ear to the door to listen for any noises. He could hear a beep. His face suddenly turned pale.

'Um…' he stuttered.

Misty glared at him.

'What is it? What's happened? Tell me!' she ordered.

Ash gulped.

'Um… I just heard a public announcement…'

'And?' said Misty with anger in her voice.

Ash licked his lips.

'Um it just said the shops are now closed…' he replied, his voice squeaking.

Misty's nostrils flared.

'What?! Are you frickin serious?'

Ash coughed nervously.

'Yeah looks like we're stuck here until opening time tomorrow.' Chuckled anxiously.

Misty's frowned at her best friend.

'What time does it open tomorrow?' she demanded.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

'Uh well it's Sunday tomorrow… so midday.'

Misty had had enough. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her favourite item. Her mallet.

Ash's eyes widened. She wouldn't, would she?

Misty took a swing at his head and it stopped about a centimetre from his head.

Ash closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. He opened one eye and looked up to see it directly above his head.

'Um…' he squeaked. 'Why didn't you hit me?'

Misty lowered the mallet.

'Why do you want me to?' she asked.

Ash waved his hands about nervously.

'N-no.' he replied. 'It's just you never used to hesitate to give me a whack.'

Misty turned red.

'Um well…' she stuttered. 'Things have changed.'

The truth was she just couldn't allow herself to hit Ash. She didn't know why. She never used to hesitate. Deep down she knew why. Deep down she knew that she couldn't bear to hurt her best friend and… crush.

Ash interrupted her thoughts.

'How have things changed?' he asked.

Misty put her mallet back into her bag.

'Well… I guess our travels have changed me.' She told him. 'I guess my feelings towards you have changed.' She turned red.

Ash frowned.

'How have they changed? I still get on your nerves, right?'

Misty gulped. The truth was that Ash never really annoyed her. She just didn't know how to act around him. He was just so adorable that she couldn't act herself around him. She had to act different around him to get his attention. Misty didn't understand why.

Ash interrupted her thoughts.

'So how are we gonna get outta here?' he asked.

Misty sighed and sat down.

'I dunno. I left all my pokemon at the pokemon centre with nurse joy.'

Ash sat down next to her.

'Me too.' He sighed. 'And Pikachu is with Brock.'

Misty bit her lip.

'Well there is one pokemon on me.' She began.

Ash's chocolate eyes lit up.

'Arceus, he's gorgeous.' She thought.

'Who? Who is it?' asked Ash.

Misty reached for her pokeball and stared at it intently.

'Psyduck, come on out.' She said with a question in her voice.

Ash face palmed.

'Psyduck? We're stuck in here with nothing but Psyduck?'

'Psy yi yi yi yi!' yelled Psyduck running around the tiny space frantically.

Misty sighed.

'Oh yeah. I forgot. You're claustrophobic too, aren't you, Psyduck?' she said, returning him to his pokeball.

Misty growled at the ball.

'Psyduck, you useless piece of sh…' she began but Ash cut her off by raising his hand.

'Sh Misty! There's no need for that!' he scolded her.

Misty gave him a shove.

'Don't tell me off! You got us stuck in here, you get us outta here.'

Ash sighed.

'Alright.' He stood up. 'I'll see what I can do.

Ash turned round his hat and flexed his arm muscles.

Misty blushed. He had quite toned arms for a 12 year old.

He walked back to where Misty was, obviously getting ready to run at the door.

'Don't!' she grabbed his hand. 'If you do happen to break through, you'll tumble down to you're death!'

Ash turned his hat back round.

'Oh well. At least you'll be free of me!' he stated.

'Ash!' That's horrible!' her eyes began to water.

Ash saw how upset she looked and felt horrible.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, eyes watering too. 'Come here.' He pulled her into a hug.

Misty snuggled into his neck.

'It's okay, Ash.' She said, forgiving him.

Ash pulled away from the hug.

'No it's not.' He said looking sheepish. 'We're basically crapping ourselves with fear and I'm making it worse.'

Misty's heart filled with love for him.

'You don't deserve to be in here with me. You'd be better off stuck in a lift with Brock.' He said sadly.

Misty giggled.

'I don't think so, Ash. Just imagine. He'd go on about officer jenny rescuing him and other crap like that.'

Ash managed a giggle before looking sad again.

'It's still my fault that we're stuck in here.' He mumbled miserably.

Misty took his hand and squeezed it. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'It's almost ten o'clock. We'd better get some sleep.' He told her.

Misty stared at the phone.

'You have a mobile on you? Call Brock!' she told him.

Ash practically kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner.

He dialled Brock's number and waited for him to answer.

'Hey Brock?' he said into the phone.

Misty's ears pricked up.

'We need help.' He told him. 'We're stuck in a lift.'

Misty could hear the buzz of the breeder's voice.

'What?' asked Ash. 'You've been waiting at the gym for three hours?'

The breeder spoke again.

'How far away are you?' asked Ash. 'A day's walk away from here?!'

Misty's heart fell.

'All right. We'll stay in here until morning, yeah?' confirmed Ash. 'See you at 9am.'

Ash hung up and sighed as he sat down next to Misty.

'Looks like we're having a sleepover in here then?' asked Misty.

Ash nodded sheepishly.

Misty wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'Hey, cheer up. We could be in a worse place than this.'

Ash sighed again.

'Yeah and we could be in a better place too.' He stated.

Misty rolled her eyes.

'Just focus on the positive things.' She advised him.

Ash frowned.

'Like what?'

Misty hesitated.

'Well you ARE stuck in a lift but at least you're not on your own. You have me here. You have a person in here that cares about you.' She paused. 'A lot.'

Ash lifted his head up from his knees.

'You care about me a lot?' he blushed.

Misty reached for his hand.

'Yeah of course.' She blushed. 'You're my best friend.' She added.

'Oh.' Ash replied disappointedly.

'And…' she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I like you a lot.'

Ash turned beet red.

'How much?' he whispered.

Misty took her head off his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

'Does this show how much I like you?' she asked.

Suddenly Misty pressed her lips to Ash's. The kiss only lasted a second but it was still full of love and meaning. Ash looked directly into her cerulean blue eyes.

'I love you.' He told her, blushing for the millionth time that day.

Misty rubbed her nose against his.

'I love you too.' She told him. 'A lot.' She added.

Ash then wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her onto his lap. They both fell asleep like this and slept peacefully through the night.

They both woke up to find the doors to the lift being opened and Brock standing outside, hopping anxiously. When he saw his best friends fine and snuggled up together, he ran into the lift happily.

'I was so worried!' he told them, joining in their hug. 'So I see you guys confessed, eh?'

The new couple both blushed.

'Ah no need for explanations. It was gonna happen eventually.' He waved the awkwardness away. 'Seriously though, why can't I find true love?' he clutched his heart.

Ash and Misty both grinned at each other.

'Maybe because you're a complete stalker!' they told him.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading. Gotta go and have my dinner. Thanks again x**


End file.
